duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ransik
Ransik (played by Vernon Wells) is a mutant mastermind created by accident in 3000 and the main antagonist in Power Rangers Time Force. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. After being bitten by the mutant Venomark, he became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also encountered the last surviving Orgs, who had been turned to stone. In exchange for letting them copy his mutant DNA to escape, Ransik gained greater power (such as the ability to pull weapons - swords, mostly - from his skin).Ransik's plans involve commandeering the Time Force Cryo-Prison and traveling back in time to take over with an army of mutants that committed crimes in Millennium City. He is thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger, whom narrowly manages to arrest him. However, en route to the prison, Ransik is rescued by his daughter Nadira and his robotic minion Frax. They escape and accomplish Ransik's goals, and also puts Alex out of action for a long amount of time. Alex was, in fact, thought dead – motivating Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger, to seek justice and revenge.In 2001, Ransik soon finds himself menaced by Alex's teammates and new Red Time Force Ranger Wes upon landing in the city of Silver Hills. He uses various schemes and mutants to attack the Rangers, but never succeeds. During an early encounter with Wes, Ransik claims that he was a misunderstood outcast in the future utopia and that all mutants were oppressed. Jen disputes this – saying that Ransik rejected any offers of help from normal humans. Wes remains unsure regardless.Ransik temporarily takes control of the Quantasaurus Rex, but it is reclaimed by the Quantum Ranger. Shortly afterward, Frax betrays Ransik and destroys all his serum. He reveal, before escaping that he was the robotically-modified version Dr. Louis Ferricks (who swore revenge on Ransik). Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company has begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found after Venomark's defeat. Ransik breaks in and leaves Wes' father in a coma.Ransik eventually runs out of mutants to unfreeze, but captures and reprograms Frax. He unleashes a mass assault on the city with the Doomtron, and destroys the Rangers' clock tower base. However, the Doomtron is destroyed by the Rangers' Zords. The Rangers then attempt to arrest Ransik, but he overpowers them. While facing Jen, he accidentally injures Nadira, who has changed her attitude towards humans. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. He is the second villain of the Power Rangers series to not be destroyed in the end.During Power Rangers Wild Force, Ransik comes back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways, shows a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs' existence. He aids the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroys their mutant half, but nearly dies in the process. He is later shown to be alive, and his mutant side is purged making him completely human. Thus, Ransik is one of the few Power Ranger villains to truly find redemption. Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain